Historias de un ascensor
by Km14
Summary: En un ascensor pueden suceder muxas cosas... mas si vives sola, eres nueva en la ciudad, eres muy bella... y tu vecino es un completo galan. Descubre como Sakuno enfrenta sus conflictos¡Full Ryosaku!
1. Conociendose

Historias de un ascensor.

Cap1: "Conociéndose"

Sakuno era una chica con grandes cualidades, estudiaba 3er año de bachillerato en su ciudad natal Canadá cuando tuvo q mudarse a Australia con su familia, dejando amistades y un novio llamado Huhg que decidió tener una relación a distancia xq la quería mucho.

El día q la chica llego a su nuevo apartamento solo consiguió las paredes a medio pintar, los muebles desordenados y una carta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Asustada x saber lo que decía la carta ella se acerco y comenzó a leerla.

"Hija sabes que nosotros no podemos dejar de trabajar y a Samuel (el padrastro de Sakuno) le dieron un nuevo trabajo en San Diego de los Estados Unidos. Verdaderamente quisiera estar contigo en este momento pero dadas las situaciones solo podremos hablarnos x teléfono. He decidido dejarte un apartamento de dos habitaciones para q te busques una compañera de cuarto q t acompañe y no t sientas tan sola. Deposite en tu cuenta 12 mil dólares para q arregles tu apartamento y compres algo de comida. Hoy mismo deberías buscar en el "Drive Safe" del Down Town de Sídney tu nuevo automóvil con la tarjeta q esta en el sobre. Te quiero mucho y cuídate. Atentamente: tu madre Darla."

La chica con rapidez decide llamar a un taxi para buscar su nuevo carro y pasar x el super a hacer un mercado.

Al llegar al "Drive Safe" de Sídney y pedir su auto muchas personas se quedaron sorprendías de q una chica de 17 años condujera tan espectacular auto. Hasta ella no podía cerrar la boca cuando vio que no era un auto cualquiera, sino una camioneta hummer anaranjada, el sueño de toda su vida. Sakuno se veía espectacular en su nuevo automóvil… todos la miraban y su larga cabellera castaño claro seducía a más de uno q casi chocaban x no dejar de verla. Se veía como toda una Diva de la moda.

Como tenía planeado, Sakuno fue al super a hacer un pequeño mercado; compro frutas, cereales, todo lo q estaba al alcance de su dieta para mantener su perfecta figura. De regreso del super, la chica decidió leer el folleto de la escuela en donde culinaria su bachillerato. Lo más loco fue ver que su escuela era tan reconocida que muchas personas a catalogaban como la mejor en el mundo.

Cuando termino de leer el folleto y ya había desempacado todo, decidió prepararse algo de comer, ver TV y acostarse a dormir xq al día siguiente tenia clases.

Dado a que el programa de la noche anterior estuvo muy bueno, Sakuno no durmió mucho y cuando se despertó eran las 7 am… tenía una hora para arreglarse para clases.

La chica se baño y arreglo de la forma más rápida vista en una persona, se peino y corrió a la cocina xq sus tostadas se estaban quemando… se cepillo los dientes y se fue de la casa.

Ella nunca pensó q ese día iba a conocer a alguien que nunca olvidaría.

Sakuno se sorprendió al ver que su vecino de al frente era el ultra papi. La baba de samanta casi inundaba a medio Sídney, pero ella siempre siendo precavida decidió disimular el gran buceo.  
Ryoma el vecino de Sakuno no pudo soportar las ganas de decir algo, así que se lanzo con palabras q no muchas personas esperarían escuchar en ese momento:

"¡Veo q se mudo alguien q no es arrugado, viejo y peludo como lo normal en este edificio!"- "me llamo Ryoma y tú?"

La chica entre risas responde:  
"Soy Sakuno… pero me puedes decir Saku!... soy nueva en la ciudad"

En el momento en que sus manos se juntaron Sakuno y Ryoma no podían dejar de verse. El mundo se había parado solo para ellos. Lo único malo fue que en ese instante llego el ascensor al 5º piso donde ellos estaban hipnotizados.

Ryoma vio llegar al ascensor y rápido pero sin prisa y sin soltar a la chica se monto en el mismo, jalando a Sakuno hacia él.

El edificio tenía más de 30 años así q el ascensor no servía en su 100.

Mientras los chicos de conocían mejor, el ascensor decidió pararse. Lo cómico fue cuando Ryoma (intentando impresionar a Sakuno) golpeo una de las paredes del ascensor y este continuo funcionando…. Terminando con la claustrofobia de Saku.

Al llegar al PB Sakuno corrió a su auto no sin antes despedirse de su QUERIDO vecino con un beso en la mejilla.

Ese día estaba lloviendo y a Ryoma le sorprendió ver una hummer abriendo una de sus puertas e invitándolo a entrar… era Saku en su nuevo auto.

"a dónde vas… yo t llevo!"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"a la escuela ICE HAZEL"- Exclamo Ryoma devolviendo la sonrisa.

"hey estudias en mi misma escuela… en q año?¡"

"5to… xq… tu estudias en 1ero no"

Sakuno con enojada le dijo "no lento… en 3ro… no soy tan chikita o si?¡"  
los chicos estudiaban en el mismo colegio… las cosan no podían ir 


	2. Primer dia de clases

Historias de un ascensor.

Cap2: "Primer día de clases"

Cuando Sakuno y Ryoma llegaron al colegio ICE HAZEL (después de dar muchas vueltas xq Sakuno no sabía donde era el colegio y Ryoma le gustaba verla estresada), Ryoma decidió presentarle algunos amigos a Sakuno para que la chica no se sintiera tan sola.

Muchos amigos de Ryoma se quedaban locos al verla, hasta Eiji el mejor amigo de Ryoma y su compañero de tenis Kyo lo único q pudieron decirle a Ryoma fue:

"Que mami!... de donde la sacaste?¡… no tiene hermanas?¡"-

Uno de ellos se acerco a la chica y le dijo:

"que haces con este bicho raro vale!"

Ella entre risas dijo:

"es muy amistoso… y lo conocí hoy"- aunque lo q ella quería responder era "es un papi dios!"

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Ryoma corrió a llevarla a su salón… para q supiera donde era…

Más tarde cuando Sakuno estaba en la clase de Matemáticas un pequeño temblor azoto todo el colegio y parte de Sídney… todo el mundo salió corriendo de los salones y Sakuno se tropezó haciendo q todo el mundo le pasara x encima… hasta q el lento de Ryoma se tropezó con ella desmallada… y haciéndosela del héroe… la saco entre sus brazos… lo único q podía decir era  
"es flaca pero pesa muuuuucho!"

Cuando Ryoma pudo salir cogió las llaves del carro de Sakuno, la puso en uno de los asientos y condujo hasta el hospital más cercano del colegio…

En el hospital la Dra. Ho Hall dijo q no tenía nada, solo estaba desmallada y x eso debía tomar reposo x los moretones que tenia, así q le dijo al muchacho que se la llevara a su casa para q la chica descansara x lo menos 2 días.

Mientras iban camino a la casa Ryoma tenía hambre… tanto así que los rugidos del estomago de Ryoma despertaron a Sakuno… lo único que dijo la chica fue:

"tienes hambre!... que hacemos en mi auto?¡… me violaron tan rápido?¡… lo único que me acuerdo fue caerme en el pasillo del cole… el temblor… los gritos"

"Sakuno estas bien… no, no t viole… t salve de q t siguieran pisando… tienes unos cuantos moretones pero estas bien… vamos a tu casa… y si, si tengo hambre… pero en mi casa como"-Dijo Ryoma algo rojo x lo de la violación.

"Nada que ver!... párate en un Mc Donalds!... yo también tengo hambre!"

El tema de ese día fue como una chica tan delgada pidió en el Mc Donalds una big taste, un refresco grande y unas papas familiares… y Ryoma solo una cajita feliz… xq el comía poco.

Cuando llegaron a la casa con la comida Sakuno lo invito a pasar… Ryoma se comenzó a reír xq nunca pensó que Sakuno iba a tener la casa tan desarreglada después de ver su auto… solo luego de eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza q casi lo hiso llorar… pero como un hombreCITO le dijo

"cuando quieras t ayudo a arreglar tu casa!"- con una sonrisa picara.

"yo t aviso"

Los chicos comieron y más tarde Ryoma se estaba yendo a su casa xq su mama ya lo había llamado mil veces sin exagerar.

Cuando Sakuno acompaño a Ryoma a la puerta, el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero después que la chica había cerrado la puerta el timbre sonó y cuando ella abrió un apasionado beso la dejo sin aliento, era Ryoma que no había aguantado las ganas de besarla después de asustarse al verla desmallada. El chico ya se había enamorado. 


	3. Las latas de Pintura

Historias de un ascensor.

Cap3: "Las latas de pintura"

En el momento que Sakuno sintió sus labios tocando los del chico, ella no sabía si quitárselo de encima o aprovechar el apasionado momento (obviamente decidió aprovechar el momento).

En cambio el chico recapacitando su posición decidió soltar a la chica, aunque lo estaba disfrutando.

"Perdóname… es que yo… ya me voy…"-dijo Ryoma mientras se alejaba.

"Sabes que lo de la violación era bromeando"- replicó Sakuno medio cortada. Aunque el chico ya se había ido.

Esa noche Sakuno no pudo dejar de pensar en Ryoma.

Al día siguiente la chica decidió pasar x la ferretería después de salir de clases así que cuando tuvo tiempo le pidió a la profesora de inglés para ir al baño y así poderle mandar un mensaje de texto a Ryoma. En el mensaje decía:

"Sabes que ayer me preguntaste si quería ayuda para arreglar mi casa te avisara. Hoy he decidido ir a la ferretería y comprar algunas cosas para arreglarla. Me acompañas?"

En el instante que a Ryoma le llego el mensaje, el chico estaba en Educación física así que su teléfono sonó x toda la cancha. Cuando Ryoma leyó el mensaje se alegro tanto q decidió esperarle a la chica fuera de su carro para darle una sorpresa.

"Hey!... Veo q has decidido acompañarme!"- "Vamonos q ya deberíamos estar pintando"-dijo Sakuno muy emocionada.

Cuando ellos se montaron el auto y se vieron a los ojos parecía que se iban a besar pero como la última vez no fue muy bueno… se controlaron.

De camino a la casa un carro casi hace chocar a Sakuno.

"Eres un idiota!... no sabes conducir?...Mi abuela te podría ganar… y eso q se murió la pobre!"-Grito Sakuno desesperada y tocando la corneta.

"Agresivas y sexys… así me gustan!"- dijo el conductor mientras se estacionaba al lado de la hummer.

"Ya está! Deja a mi chica en paz hentai desgraciado!!"-Grito Ryoma mientras se bajaba del carro.

"y quien me obliga?"-Replicó el hombre.

"Yo y estos!"… respondió Ryoma mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

Como el hombre era mil veces más grande que Ryoma de un solo golpe dejo al pobre muchacho tirado en el piso, todo golpeado y con sangre en la boca.

"nos vemos amor"- dijo el conductor alejándose.

"Ryoma estas bien?"- grito Sakuno quien a todas estas solo se había quedado en el carro paralizada.

"Si, estoy bien"- "nos vamos?¡

Subiendo a casa en el ascensor, los chicos se volvieron a quedar trancados y Ryoma decidió volver a golpear al condenado ascensor… pero en ese momento Sakuno le tomo la mano... y lo besó.

Cuando terminaron de darse LAS LATAS DE PINTURA, a Ryoma no le salían las palabras de la boca O.oU

"Es que quería decirte que me gusto mucho el beso de ayer y bueno…etto…"- dijo Sakuno mientras golpeaba una de las paredes del ascensor y este seguía su rumbo.

En la casa de Sakuno había mucho silencio.

"Voy a hacer algo de comer… quieres?¡"- comento Sakuno.

"Si… ya yo estoy terminado de pintar tu cuarto… era azul no?¡"

"No… era verde xq?¡"

"Ups… pensé que era azul…"

"No importa"- dijo entre dientes la chica.

Cuando terminaron de comer y ya habían recogido todo a Sakuno le sonó el celular… era su novio…Hugh

"Asómate"- dijo el chico.

Cuando Sakuno se asomo quedo paralizada al ver q su novio… al cual odiaba y había estado feliz de dejar en Canadá… la había venido a visitar después de saber que el viaje desde Canadá a Sídney era de 2 días!.

"vete… llego mi ex novio… Dios… como lo odio!!..." dijo Sakuno mientras le abría la puerta y dejaba salir a Ryoma y salía ella.

Entre tanta corredera a Ryoma se le quedo su celular en uno de los muebles.

Cuando ya los chicos estaban hablando de cortar la relación el timbre sonó el timbre de la casa. Al abrir la puerta… era Ryoma que venía a buscar su celular…

"Saku… me devuelves mi celular?¡"-dijo Ryoma entre risas…

"y este quién es?¡" dijo Hugh.

"etto…"

Km!

Contáctame


End file.
